A Kastin Story (Not Jeca)
by percabethandkastin
Summary: This is a one shot about Kastin. It is relating to the real world, so you might really dislike or really like this. Any type of comments are accepted, but I won't change the story. Enjoy.


**Hey guys, first fanfic. This is just a fiction of Kastin, I'm just tryna make their non-interractive relationship a bit more bearable haha. It may totally be not what you think, but this is just a story. One Shot**

It was time to do the scene. Anna took deep breaths, knowing that this might turn out very professional and good, or very emotional and a mess. She needed to keep it professional.

She never really convinced herself that her feelings for Skylar were as a result of merely her character. Skylar was charming her and her character equally.

Oh, why couldn't there just be a plot twist and Bechloe be a thing? That would make filming Pitch Perfect so much easier.

Anna sighed and pushed these thoughts out of her head. 'Keep it professional. It's only Skylar.' Anna left her trailer to go shoot the scene with a somewhat angry determination.

* * *

Skylar was not ready for this scene. He told Anna Camp about his worries. She knew.

"It's just sometimes she messes with my mind. You know? She is so sweet, and charming, and her personality makes me feel so weird inside. Anna, sometimes I forget which Anna I'm in love with when I'm around her."

Skylar sighed to his fiancee. He loved Anna Camp, more than anything. But sometimes it felt as if he and Anna Kendrick were meant to be but something went wrong and it just didn't happen. Now, he was on a different pathway, with a new soulmate, but he couldn't shake his first real love.

"Honey, just think of me. And think of Anna not as a threat, but a friend. All you need to do is establish a relationship where you can talk normally and not feel this way."

Skylar placed his hands on his forehead. He loved his fiancee for trying to understand, but she couldn't get that Anna Kendrick made him feel like he loved her. Loved her. Not a stupid crush. He lov- No.

Skylar ran his hands through his hair and smiled. "Alright Love. See you soon." Skylar kissed Anna Camp goodbye and went to where they were to film the scene.

* * *

"Anna and Skylar, there just seems to be a problem. It seems like there is no chemistry, like none between these two characters. Remember, in the last film you were totally in love, and you still are. Anna, Jesse is this weirdo who changed your life. You love him and ..."

Anna kept a stoic face, but internally she was hating this. She knew what the directors wanted. She knew how to make that chemistry feel real. There needed to be real chemistry between the actual actors.

But every single time she looked into his eyes, her heart rate sped up, and she felt like loving him. 'He doesn't love you at all! Furthermore, he is ENGAGED!'

Anna felt herself getting angry at herself, at Skylar, sweet charming Skylar, and at Kay Cannon for not ditching Jeca. She went back to the scene, only to do it worse. And he seemed to be distracted by her discomfort.

Anna felt helpless. All of a sudden, she wanted to cry. She wanted to make herself believe that Skylar didn't love her, that he wasn't looking at her with love, and she just wanted to admit that she loved him.

And she hated it.

"CUT!"

The directors groaned.

"Ok, Anna, Skylar, listen up." They both backed away from each other to face the table a few meters away where the directors were sitting.

"You guys need to put some romance here. Anna, what are a few things you like about Skylar?"

Oh god. Really? Ok. Anna took a deep breath, and smoothly responded, making sure the lump in her throat was not heard: "His eyes. They are so captivating, and real. It makes you feel at home when you look into them. He is sweet and caring. And he smiles a lot."

Phew. That went well. Anna was looking at Skylar the whole time. He was smiling and it was charming her. For a second she felt as if they could be normal friends. It felt nice ...

"Great. Keep that in mind while filming. Now, Skylar?" Skylar looked in surprise, saying: "Me?" Anna laughed. Then stopped because it was awkward. Skylar looked over at Anna with a smile, then with - love.

"I love that she is so grateful." He started to walk towards her. Anna stood paralyzed with a smile on her face raising her eyebrows. Internally she was panicking, feeling her heartbeat increase with every step towards her he took.

Surely - surely he didn't love her. Anna tried to control her breathing.

"She is so sweet and witty..." He was saying. Skylar didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he was so hopelessly in love. A love that was unrequited. He went behind her - close behind her.

"And when she blushes it's the cutest thing." Skylar regretted what he did next. He slowly placed his hands on her waist, holding her lightly. She didn't blush, as he expected. Instead she nervously laughed, not looking at him but tilting her head to the left as he held her from behind. She giggled again. A cute, but nervous and somewhat forced one. It was also questioning, as if to ask him: 'Umm, what are you doing?'

It sounded almost scared.

Skylar knew this might be the last time he would be talking to her. But he whispered it only for her to hear anyways.

"I love you."

Anna had that beautiful yet plastic smile stuck to her face. She wanted to faint, scream, puke and have a panic attack all at once. Instead, she slowly walked forward, her back still facing him, and slowly walked out of his embrace.

Then something overcame her. She broke into a run to the director's table. She might've seen Skylar start after her, but she kept running toward their desk.

Skylar cursed in his brain furiously. She always kept it professional. Look what he's done. Two crew men stopped him from running after her.

Anna quickly reached the desk and ran into it, placing her hands on it to support her weight. She let go of that plastic smile and looked into the director's eyes, as they stood up to help her with worried looks, and she stuttered over and over:

"I just, I don't know, I just can't do, I felt like I wanted to throw up, you know? I can't..." The directors were already on their feet, realizing this was more complicated than it looked. They took Anna to the changing room and two crew members ran after Skylar to make sure he didn't go into it and meet her and talk to her, to make her feel worse.

Anna reached the room where the actors usually met before or after a take, and before going into her seperate change room, she waited anxiously for Skylar to come meet her.

He didn't come.

Anna smiled slightly as she crouched down. She smiled, still looking at the enterance, knowing that the crew members were stopping Skylar from talking to her. Although she was smiling, she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She put her hands over her forehead and let her hair cover her face.

She silently cried, wishing that she didn't love Skylar and wishing he didn't love her. She wanted him so badly though.

* * *

Skylar was stunned to see the crew men not letting him go into the room that connected with his seperate changing room.

"She needs some time alone."

"I just need to apologize, please!" Skylar didn't want to leave her like that. He felt terrible.

"No, Mr. Astin. Leave her alo-"

"Stop." Elizabeth Banks came in, looking questioningly at Skylar.

"Let him in." She said. The crew obeyed her. Skylar nodded his head in thanks to Elizabeth.

* * *

Anna heard the door open, and quickly got up, surprised to see Skylar walking towards her. This time, he stopped at a distance, and looked at her. His look was full of pain. She smiled, trying to cover up the tears.

"Skylar!"

"I'm sorry Anna."

"No." She wiped her nose. "No, it's ok. I know how you feel."

Skylar looked at Anna with love. Anna hated it. It made her heart scream in joy.

"Anna, I love my fiancee. When I'm with you I doubt that love."

"We can't be together, Skylar." Anna simply said, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I know." Skylar nodded, obviously trying to convince himself of something internally.

"I'm sorry. I - you're a great guy. You're charming and sweet, and I love - that. But you have a life waiting for you. A life you know you want, a life that is good." Anna paused, realizing that she was also convincing herself.

"Maybe it's better that we don't - uhm ..." Skylar couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We shouldn't interact. It's ok. Go back with Anna, you deserve a wonderful girl like her." Anna looked at Skylar, with happiness for him.

* * *

Skylar couldn't believe that this was happening. He hated it. He wanted it to be like his fiancee suggested, a _normal_ friendship. Skylar saw that this pep talk was doing Anna more good to herself than it was doing to him.

So he went along with it, and smiled.

"Alright. It's a deal. You have a wonderful life awaiting you. And I hope you really know that you are special." He genuinely told her. Anna smirked, and gave one of those adorable sarcastic smiles.

Before she could come up with a witty remark, Skylar grabbed her in a hug.

She hugged him back.

It was a simple hug. But Skylar knew that he wouldn't be interacting with her again for a long time.

* * *

The directors used a part of the scene for the trailer; the part when they kissed. It looked real enough. But they couldn't use the rest of the scene. Skylar and Anna were both saddened by it, but Anna easily shrugged it off, trying to keep it professional.

Skylar was disappointed, but he kept his promise to himself that he would not make it any more complicated. During interviews, when he was asked about Anna, he tried to act like normal co-stars would act. Sometimes it was hard, but it became easier as time went on.

* * *

Skylar hoped one day he would be able to talk to Anna again.

'Maybe during Pitch Perfect 3.' He thought.

When he found out that would never be happening, he was saddened. But he was happy with Anna Camp, he loved her so much. And he was happy to see how successful Anna had became. No more Jeca. Ever. He missed Anna Kendrick, but when he realized she was happier this way, he let it be and began to enjoy his life with his newly wed...

* * *

Anna was happy. The directors revealed that Bechloe would become a reality in Pitch Perfect Three.

No more having to deal with broken hearts.

No more having to see him but not being able to be with him.

Was she happy?

Eventually she trained herself to stop looking for the wedding pictures, and to stop looking for new information about him. She grew so good at it, that she almost completely forgot all of it.

Almost.

Her heart would ache, but seeing him happy consoled it. His smile would brighten up her day, but then it would darken when she realized she wanted to see it in person. She would reach to the phone to talk to him - then end up talking with Ben Richardson, her sweet boyfriend. She would think of him, then quickly shake it off. But one thing she couldn't seem to get rid of was her love for Skylar Astin.

She needed to see him.

She needed to hear his laugh, see his smile and touch his face.

She just wanted him so badly. But he was happy. What more could she ask for?

Anna sighed and flopped onto her bed, throwing the phone out of her hand. She rubbed her eyes, and then placed her hands on her forehead. He was happy. Leave it now. Anna nodded in consent, and decided to leave it. She wouldn't ever think about Skylar like that was happy, and she needed to move on.

'Come on, Anna. That's it. No more. He doesn't need you and so you don't need him.' She firmly told herself, and ignored the little ache in her heart.

* * *

'She is doing fine without you so you can be fine without her.' Skylar told himself, anxious that his feelings would ruin his perfect marriage.

Some days with Anna Camp he could forget. Other days he really just wanted to be with her. He really just missed her. But he knew that it was not right of him to feel that way to Anna Kendrick - especially because it deviated his thoughts from his spouse.

 _We can manage just friends, right?_ He would half ask, half state to himself.

But he knew she was happy and she didn't need him.

But he needed her. He needed her smile. He needed her to be happy and ...

'She is happy. She is happy. Come on, how proud is it to think that without you she is not happy. Of course she is happy! Anna is happy.' Skylar realized that if he believed this, he would rest in peace. If he were the only one suffering, he could deal with that. He could drill himself to be happy.

'That's it. She is happy with her life. Move on and be happy with yours.' Skylar practically willed himself to believe what he just thought. It made his heart gasp like it had been stabbed, but he was quick to ignore it.

* * *

Little did they know, they both needed each other. They both wanted each other. They both thought of what went wrong and why they couldn't be together, and they both convinced themselves that the other was happy.

And they both were left broken.

Pushing each other away, but still being inseparable.

Ignoring their heart, but not stopping it from aching.

Healing, but always broken.

Moving on, but not being able to forget.


End file.
